EL PINTOR
by magui9999
Summary: A JASPER SE LE OCURRE PINTAR A ALICE...DESNUDA. ¿QUE PASARA?


**Jasper encuentra paz pintando y en Alice que sucederá cuando junte ambas.**

POV J:

"toc, toc". Sonó la puerta de la habitación.

- Pase- dije y vi entrar a mi adorada Alice.

- Jazz, voy de compras con Bella y Rosalie, vuelvo en un rato-.

Sonreí porque el "un rato" de Alice significaba horas comprando cosas.

Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban de caza y Renesmee en el colegio.

Estaba solo, pensaba en ponerme a leer algún libro de historia cuando vi que Renesmee había pintado un cuadro.

El cuadro era de Jacob y Edward, me reí, en el cuadro Jacob sonreía y Edward ponía los ojos en blanco, faltaba la mitad del cuadro y Renesmee no lo había terminado.

Una idea vino a mi mente….y si pintaba a Alice…desnuda.

Al rato recibí una llamada de alice, ella debía haber "visto" mi decisión.

- ¡me encanta tu idea!- me grito ni bien conteste.

- Entonces hoy la ponemos en práctica- dije.

- Claro- dijo. Se escuchó un sonido y las risas de Rosalie y Bella.- ¡Bella!- dijo Alice y corto.

Busque todos los materiales y los lleve a nuestra habitación. Un rato más tarde llego Renesmee del colegio, Jacob la había pasado a buscar.

- Hola tío- dijo y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla, tenía el aspecto de una persona de 8 años.

- Que tal- dijo Jacob y dejo la mochila de Renesmee en la mesa.

- ¿Nessie?- dije.

- ¿qué?

- ¿Qué que es la pintura que estás haciendo?

- Iba a ser de Jacob primero, y de papa pero decidí pintar a Esme y a mamá también-

Se acercó y con su mano me mostró como quería que quedara, ya acabada.

Iba a pintar a Edward y Jacob de un lado y a Bella y Esme mirándose entre ella y riendo.

- Te va quedar hermoso- le dije.

- Gracias tío-

- Ja, ja, ja- se escuchó a Emmett y Edward reír. Habían vuelto.

- ya basta- dijo indignada Esme, pude sentir la alegría de Edward y Emmett, la indignación de Esme y la vergüenza de Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo le fue?- pregunto Jacob.

- A Esme y Carlisle muy bien- dijo Emmett riendo junto a Edward de vuelta-.

Preferí no saber lo que paso, así que me retire a leer.

Unas horas más tarde Alice, Rosalie y Bella llegaron estas últimas venían riendo a mas no poder, mientras sentí como mi Alice estaba enojada.

- Tranquila duende, en unos meses nos mudamos y no vas a ver a esa encargada nunca mas- dijo Rosalie

- Te juro que no fue apropósito- dijo Bella

- Rompieron una vidriera- dijo enojada Alice

- Para, ni que hubiera ido con Emmett- contesto Rosalie riendo.

Alice hizo una mueca y se fue para la habitación, iba a seguirla, cuando Edward leyó mi mente.

- Bueno, suerte con la pintura…. Bella, Renesmee vamos a casa- les dijo Edward.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuche cono Edward echaba a Jacob.

Al entrar en la habitación vi a mi Alice tirada en la cama, mirando el futuro y sonriendo.

- ¿va a quedar lindo la pintura?- pregunte.

- Claro- dijo emocionada.

Nos besamos y cerré la puerta con llave y espere a que Alice terminara de cambiarse.

Abrí la boca asombrado, cuando la vi salir del vestidor desnuda.

Trague con fuerza, abrí los ojos y sonreí.

- Quiero que me pintes así- dijo, y se acostó en la cama boca abajo y mirándome. Su cuerpo era hermoso y me excitaba.

Comencé a pintar por su cara y a velocidad vampírica, mi primer dibujo fue desastroso así que decidí comenzar de nuevo, el segundo estaba quedando muy hermoso, las pinceladas me hacían estar en paz, me tranquilizaban y me ponían cada vez más tranquilo, Alice no dejo de sonreír, la pintura poco a poco tomo sentido, pintar el cuerpo de Alice era hermoso, podía apreciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo desnudo.

Una hora más tarde el dibujo estaba terminado, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle. Y era un lunar que tenía Alice en su cadera cuando era humana, lo puse para que supiera que me acordaba de todo lo que me había contado. Cuando termine la pintura ella se levantó y se acercó a mirar el cuadro.

- Es hermoso- dijo asombrada.

- ¿te gusta?- le pregunte.

- Claro salió igual a mí-

- Es cierto, aunque te prefiero en vida real y desnuda- dije.

- ¿y ahora que terminaste la pintura que vamos hacer?- pregunto con falsa inocencia.

- Se me ocurre una muy buena idea- le respondí.

Y tirándome en la cama arriba de ella comencé a besarla, ella me quito la ropa y rozo sus pezones contra mi pecho haciéndome jadear. Lentamente fui entrando en ella, primero con envestidas lentas para aumentar poco a poco hasta llegar al clímax, le bese lo pechos y ella gimió, le mordí uno y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, estuvimos así horas, haciéndolo, hasta que escuchamos a Emmett y Carlisle discutir a gritos, nos levantamos, no cambiamos y bajamos.

A la mitad de la escalera Alice rio a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

- Parece que ayer Carlisle y Esme después de cazar tuvieron un pequeño impulso sexual y Emmett y Edward los descubrieron-.

Ni bien termine de escuchar eso de Alice cuando escuche gritar a Carlisle:

- ¡y como vuelvas a mencionar algo Emmett Cullen! ¡Te desheredo!-.

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE DECIDI CREAR EN HONOR A UNA AMIGA, JUS, TE QUIERO, BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER LAS HISTORIA.**

**MAGUI9999.**


End file.
